


Same About You

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss Friendship, Feels, Fluff, Good Friend Catarina Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Magnus and Alec both confide in Catarina before making some pretty important decisions regarding their relationship together.  (3x16 coda, so episode spoilers ahead)





	Same About You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alec talking with Catarina about asking to marry Magnus. (I NEED FLUFF AND THIS FRIENDSHIP RN I'M SORRY!!!!)

When Magnus asks to come over Catarina doesn’t hesitate to agree, cancelling the plans she had with a coworker without a second thought. This isn’t the first time Magnus called her up to talk since leaving the Infirmary and she knows it won’t be the last - with the other warlocks in the city wrapped around Lorenzo’s little finger she knows his options are limited when it comes to friends with an innate understanding of exactly what he’s going through. Because she loves Alec, and Magnus does, too, but there are just parts of this he can’t fully appreciate no matter how hard he tries. 

But how hard he’s trying is what helps Magnus the most. Because Alec isn’t giving up on him, even when Magnus snaps at him and tries to push him away. And for Catarina that’s the best thing she could hope for. She’s watched first hand as Alec stood there, taking hit after hit of harsh words without backing down. He’s in this for the long-haul, she can tell. 

And so can Magnus. 

They’re sitting in her apartment, mid-conversation when Magnus comes out and says it. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Cat. I don’t know how long that might be now, but I want it to be with him.” He seems hesitant to admit it, going back on decades of swearing off love and marriage, and his eyes hold a bit of apprehension as they fall on her waiting for a response. 

“So what’s stopping you?” She asks. 

“I’m stopping myself. I’m a mess, Cat. I don’t even know why he keeps putting up with me like this… how can I ask him to sign up for a lifetime of watching me wither away, useless?” Magnus sighs, leaning back against the chair. 

“You don’t have to. He’s already signed up, Magnus. Anyone with eyes can see that he’s there and he isn’t going anywhere. I’m not saying you have to get hitched tonight or anything. It might be good for things to settle down a bit, but if it’s something you want I don’t think you have to worry about him not wanting it, too.” 

Magnus is considering this when Catarina’s phone rings, and she glances down at it with a confused look. 

“Work?” Magnus asks, and she shakes her head.

“It’s Alec.” She says, glancing up at him. “Probably for you.” 

Magnus shakes his head. “No, I didn’t tell him I was coming here today. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing.”

Catarina’s even more curious now as she answers the call. 

“Hello?  -- What is it? -- Give me a second--” 

She mutes the phone and glances over at Magnus with an eyebrow raised. “He wants to know if I can meet him to talk about something? He sounds… weird. But he said it can wait if I’m busy.”

Magnus looks just as interested as she is and shakes his head. “I’m fine. Go see what he wants.”  

Cat hits the button to unmute the call before continuing. “Sure, I’m just wrapping something up but I’ll be over in a few minutes. -- Of course. See you soon.” 

She hangs up and they both exchange looks of intrigue, with Magnus speaking first. “He’s probably just worried about me still. He’ll probably ask you a million questions about how I’m really doing.” 

“And how  _ are  _ you doing?” She prompts. 

Just then Magnus’ phone buzzes with a text from Alec- ‘ _ Don’t forget our appointment with the realtor tomorrow!’ -  _  and he smiles. 

It might be the first full smile she’s seen on him since he collapsed. “I’m moving in with the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I think I’m doing alright, all things considered. Now go reassure my darling boyfriend of that, would you?” 

\---

Except when she knocks on the door of Alec’s office at The Institute he looks up at her with a smile. 

“Come in, shut the door behind you,” he says quickly, and she does as he asks. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

“Of course, Alec. You said it was important… is it about Magnus?”

“It is. Sort of. I mean it’s definitely about him, but it isn’t about his health or anything.” He’s rambling and he seems nervous. 

“...alright.” Cat says slowly, not sure where he’s going with this. 

“I’m going to propose.” Alec says, coming right out with the words, no build-up, no hesitation. She’s surprised to say the least and it isn’t lost on her that he isn’t asking - he’s telling her. He wants to know what she thinks but he isn’t looking for permission. 

“You are?” This, she has to admit, is the last thing she expected to hear from him just then. 

“Tonight.” 

“Oh, wow,” she breathes out. There are few people who spent any amount of time around the two of them who would doubt that they were headed for marriage one day, but even when Magnus mentioned the idea of spending the rest of his life with Alec only minutes before she didn’t imagine anything would come of it so soon, and least of all from Alec.  

“You think it’s a terrible idea.” He frets, standing from his desk to pace in front of it a little. “Do you think he’s going to say no?” 

She could almost laugh at the concern, knowing what she does, but instead her smile softens at the look on Alec’s face. 

“Alec, Magnus loves you. I haven’t seen him love anyone this much in a very, very long time. Maybe ever.” At this her expression softens, and Alec’s smile returns. It’s very clear to her that this is the only thing that matters to him. His love for Magnus. Magnus’ love for him in return. And as long as both of them have that to share it’ll be more than enough. “For what it’s worth, I hope he says yes. You’re good for him, and I don’t know many people who would stay by his side as dedicatedly as you are throughout all of this. You both deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

Alec stops pacing and relaxes. “Good. Because I don’t know what I would’ve done if you said it was a terrible idea.” Alec beams. “Thank you. Really, it just… it means a lot to hear from you.” 

She thinks of him with Madzie, always willing to do whatever it takes to keep her happy and smiling; the way he handled Lorenzo, putting his own feelings aside to do what was best for Magnus even at the sake of his own pride and anger; the way he is here and now, barely able to contain the look of pure adoration in his eyes at the thought of asking Magnus to marry him… Cat thinks of this side of Alec she’s grown to know over the past few months and knows that there is nothing Alec wouldn’t do for Magnus or the people Magnus cares about, herself included.

Alec is already such a huge part of their lives, and she isn’t sure when it happened exactly but she can’t imagine life without him in it now. And soon she won’t have to. 

And neither will Magnus. 

“So, Lightwood, what’s the plan? Or is that a secret?” 

“Well…” Alec starts with a grin. “That’s where I was hoping you’d be able to help me out.” 

An hour later and a very specific timing for a very specific portal later, Cat makes herself sparse in time for Magnus to meet Alec back at the Institute for the night, telling him that he was right and Alec just had a few questions about him… which isn’t a total lie, she reasons. 

She isn’t even mad at the 3am text that wakes her up from Tokyo: a picture of 4 photobooth photos, the last of which shows a new ring on Magnus’ finger and both men in tears.  

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
